


Sometimes the Sun Goes Round the Moon

by Taimat



Series: Sometimes the Snow Comes Down in June [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months had passed before Izaya thought he could at least take the brute by surprise. While piercing his ears had been easy enough, he was sure that this more adventurous idea would take some scheming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Sun Goes Round the Moon

Three months had passed before Izaya thought he could at least take the brute by surprise. While piercing his ears had been easy enough, he was sure that this more adventurous idea would take some scheming.

Izaya paused when he was as deep inside Shizuo as he could go, the other man squirming where he was impaled on Izaya's cock. They sat on the bed, Shizuo in Izaya's lap, legs flung wide around the brunet. His cheeks flushed as he moved, the still pressure against his prostate driving him mad.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like I'm not going to fuck you." Izaya leaned forward, pressing the blond back into the headboard so he could rifle around under one of the pillows.

"What are you-- Oh, hell, no." Shizuo glared, made a little less effective by the airy gasps he let out whenever Izaya shifted like _that_ \--

"But Shizu-chan," Izaya laid the clamp, sterilizing wipe, and packaged needle down on the sheets, "You liked it so much when we did it last time. And you like this…" The brunet reached up to tug lightly on the stud, spinning it and letting it sparkle in the light. That had been his idea. Shizuo had put his foot down at anything too flashy, but Izaya was very convincing… 

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya laid his last card on the table. If he couldn't talk the other man into this, then he supposed he'd have to compromise. He _really_ wanted this nipple ring… "If you'll let me do this, I promise I'll put my tongue in your ass." The offer was accompanied by a smirk. Izaya was pretty sure he had the blond cornered this time, but Shizuo's annoying ability to do exactly _not_ what Izaya wanted him to do urged him on, putting Shizuo's king into check. "That's what you want, isn't it? You never quite ask for it, but it's your favorite. Except for maybe this," Izaya gave him one short, deep thrust, and Shizuo's head fell back in a groan. "You like it because it's dirty~ Because it's me touching you where no one else does. And you still can't believe that _I_ would, can you?"

Shizuo whimpered from where he leaned back against the headboard, eyelids heavy. "I-Izaya, don't…"

"Don't what, Shizu-chan? Tell you how much I want you? What's wrong with that~?" Izaya giggled and thrust again, wanting to watch how the tendons in Shizuo's neck strained against the moans (and other less-manly sounds) he wanted to let out. "Feeling you come around my cock is one thing, but when you come around my tongue, I have to fight to stay inside you. It's exhilarating. And the _noises_ you make…" Izaya was rocking steadily up into Shizuo at this point, the blond's arms bracing him and holding him up so his legs could wrap wantonly around the smaller man. "I love feeling you work to keep me out, hearing you whine when you finally give in, mewl when I lick deep inside you."

"I d-don't--ah!--don't mewl."

"Yes, you do, Shizu-chan. Just for me~ And it makes me want to do dirty things to you."

Shizuo moaned, though it was broken at the end when Izaya wrapped a hand around him and _pulled_. "You want to do dirty things to me, anyway."

Izaya laughed. "Yes, yes, that's true. But it's so much more fun when you pretend like you don't want it." He leaned forward to suck a dark bruise into the base of Shizuo's neck, just where it sloped into the line of his shoulder, and the sound Shizuo made went straight to Izaya's cock, making him jerk inside the other man. Shizuo gasped and pushed harder against him, and it was only by the grace of Izaya's superior self-control that he kept a hold on himself enough to remember to sterilize the area first before grabbing the clamp, pulling Shizuo's nipple forward and setting the cold metal in place against it.

Shizuo's throaty whine told him all he needed to know, and Izaya didn't bother asking again, continuing to thrust up into the blond and enjoying the way the anxiety made his insides clench and shudder even more. Slipping the needle out of the plastic, he glanced up at Shizuo and slowed his thrusts to small circles. Izaya was already close, and he needed to make sure he lasted through this, at least.

"You can't come. If you come, I'm not rimming you." With this last warning, Izaya pushed the needle through the clamp in one smooth stroke.

Shizuo's head knocked back, putting a crack in the headboard, and his back arched, chest pushing forward into the painful sensation, enraptured. Sure enough, Shizuo's body pulled Izaya's orgasm from him, and he had just enough presence of mind to press the clamp to Shizuo's chest with his palm, making sure it didn't drop, and the action made Shizuo howl.

But he didn't come.

Calming himself quickly, Izaya gently freed the clamp and lowered it to the bed, staring at the hollow needle that lanced through Shizuo's skin. "Wanna keep it?"

Shizuo was panting and twitching, and a short nod was all he could manage. With a smirk, Izaya reached to the bedside table, taking a silver ring and pliers from the drawer. The jewelry notched easily into the needle, sliding through the new piercing as Izaya tugged it out. He worked quickly to slip the black bead into place, twisting the ring together and finishing it off with another touch of disinfectant.

"That wasn't so bad, right, Shizu-chan?" Still coming down from his high, Izaya's laugh was breathy. "Now…I promised you something, didn't I?" The way Shizuo thrust down against him threatened to make Izaya hard again, so he quickly pulled out and shifted backwards, mouth watering as he watched Shizuo's entrance clench around nothing. "You're so greedy~" Closing his lips around one earring, Izaya twirled the metal in his mouth. One hand reached down between Shizuo's legs, pressing inside. Izaya thrilled at the _hothotwet_ feeling, growling into Shizuo's ear.

"Izaya…" The brute's voice was soft and broken, and this was what Izaya enjoyed the most. Bringing him down like this only to shatter his world even more. It had surprised him when he discovered that he wasn't even doing it out of malice. Shizuo had the most annoying case of low self-esteem that only surfaced on occasion when they were in bed. It was even more annoying because really, Izaya had chosen him, and Izaya had excellent taste! (Though it had taken him a very long time to come to terms with the fact that he wanted Shizuo in the first place, and even more so when he realized that he didn't even want to fuck the man and leave him. He truly _desired_ Shizuo, but that was an issue which Izaya wasn't about to get into, at the moment. There were more pressing matters.)

Shizuo tended to let Izaya take and take, and while that did satisfy both of them, it blew Shizuo's mind whenever Izaya would do something just because Shizuo wanted it. (Aside from the fact that Izaya thought Shizuo was worth it - though he hadn't exactly told him - it was entertaining to watch him get all flustered and shy and _needy_.)

Leaning back, Izaya gripped Shizuo's ankles, hauling him forward until he was flat against the sheets. The blond went willingly, obediently pulling his knees back for Izaya. Fuck. Izaya's cock twitched in interest. Ignoring it, he bent to lick a wet line up Shizuo's thigh.

"I could suck you off instead. But that's not what you want, is it?" Izaya grinned and pressed a teasing kiss to Shizuo's leaking head. The blond whined in response. "You don't want me around you. You want me inside you, don't you?"

Shizuo's cheeks flared up, and he refused to turn his head from where it was staring intently at the wall. The brunet huffed. "Look at me." Shizuo's eyes slid to the side. Not good enough. Surging forward, Izaya tangled his fingers in that bleached hair and forced the other man to look at him. "I want to do this for you. But I also want to hear how much you're enjoying it. No being quiet. Can you manage that, Shizu-chan?" He nodded, and Izaya grinned. "Good."

With no other preamble, Izaya hitched Shizuo's legs higher, putting the burden of the blond's weight on his shoulders and neck. This probably would have made him complain, had Izaya's tongue not plunged deep inside immediately after.

Shizu-chan did _so_ mewl.

This wouldn't take long, and Izaya set to getting as many wanton noises out of Shizuo as he could. He could taste himself inside the other man, and it made him want to take the blond again. Flicking his tongue inside Shizuo, Izaya moaned, letting him feel the vibration and forcing another gasp from his lips.

Sucking gently along the rim of muscle, Izaya held Shizuo's position with one hand and reached around to stroke his cock with the other. Shizuo whimpered when Izaya's tongue fluttered across his opening and whined his name with abandon when Izaya fucked him with it. This man was addicting, and Izaya swelled with pride at how quickly he could bring the monster of Ikebukuro to this - a mess of nerves and little sounds that Izaya wouldn't have believed the brute could even make before hearing them for himself.

When Shizuo climaxed, Izaya worked hard to stay inside, relishing the waves that traveled down the hot channel, letting them massage the wet muscle while the blond came hard against his own chest, the position causing the pulses to splatter his neck and chin as well. He let out a cry that ended in something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, trailing off as his body calmed.

Izaya lowered Shizuo's legs and pulled the trembling man to him, knowing that Shizuo wasn't going to ask but indulging him anyway. He had nearly forgotten about the new piercing until the metal ring glistened up at him. Laying a hand on Shizuo's heaving side, Izaya grinned and leaned over to suck at one of Shizuo's earrings.

"Recover fast, Shizu-chan. I wanna fuck you again."

"G-goddamn it, flea. Haven't you had enough, yet?"

"Of you? No. As a matter of fact, I think I'm always going to want more~ I hope you're okay with that."

Shizuo groaned and shifted. " _I_ am. I just hope my ass is."

Izaya's delighted laughter rang through the bedroom, settling warm and comfortable somewhere in Shizuo's chest, and he closed his eyes, simply letting himself feel.


End file.
